Insanity
by Soldtheworld
Summary: And now she's taking over me,I've never met anyone like you,
1. Default Chapter

Insanity  
  
Summary: Landon has mixed feelings over what he thinks about Jamie (Before they fall in love). Based on the song "Every Little Thing," by Hawk Nelson.  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own Hawk Nelson or the song "Every Little Thing," Nor do I own A Walk To Remember, Jamie or Landon.  
  
My brow furrowed in concentration. I should really concentrate on these collage applications. I glanced over at my open yearbook, cast open on my bed. The picture of Jamie Sullivan was smiling out to the world. Unaware the world was not smiling back. I turned away and tried to force myself to finish. My hand faltered mid-word. Sighing I stood up. There was no way I'd be able to concentrate now. I was fine yesterday. Nothing could keep me away from thinking about her. Now it seemed I think about her way too much.  
  
I saw her yesterday, And I never felt a feeling like the one I felt today, And now she's taking over me, I've never met anyone like you, Cause I never could find the words to write you,  
  
There was just something about her that made you think twice. The enjoyment she gets out of church is almost child like. Not that she's child like or immature, but, oh forget it I'm crap at creating imagery. She's just sort of, captivating. Sadly, I think I'm the only one who has noticed this. I'm sure no one else is even bothered about her. It seems like I'm the only one in the entire school who even (partly) listens to her.  
  
She's been on my mind (she's working overtime), She's got perfect reasons, Says she loves to talk to Jesus, I think I believe her when she says, Like can be so simple if we'd all just learn to pray,I  
  
I used to think only the weird freaks and dying people sat reading the Bible in free time. People in hospices that had nothing left to turn to. But Jamie, she would read it constantly. She would even visit people who couldn't read; read them passages from it. She would even read to the deaf if she thought it would comfort them or benefit them in some way. What am I saying? I grabbed my pillows off my bed and threw them as far as I could. Some fell through the open window onto my front lawn. Then suddenly, as I flopped down on my bed I had one of those thoughts. So what? She is a nice, honest person. What's wrong with that? And then my debate would begin again.  
  
She sits there all alone She's reading from a chapter that she sometimes calls her own And now she's taken over me This girl I once rejected Has now become the girl of my dreams  
  
Soldtheworld xxx Review please :D 


	2. Insanity

Insanity  
  
Summary: Landon has to deal, based on the song "The Reason" by Hoobastank.  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own Hoobastank or the song "The Reason," Nor do I own A Walk to Remember, Jamie or Landon.  
  
A/N: ShaneMandy 4ever, thanks, I figured I might as well continue with it. This story is based on the film version of the book story because although I loved the book, I decided I liked the way the film brought the characters across.  
  
Lunchtime was always a real struggle. The precious time given between classes was spent wolfing down what food you could before whipping out books trying to catch up with the studying you were meant to be doing last night when instead you were out causing the towns problems.  
For me, I had to learn the lines of this stupid play never mind the excessive amounts of studying I had forgotten to do. After my little tantrum last night I snapped out of my working mood and slept. I was honestly trying to learn. I had my script out and everything. But for some reason I kept looking up. Who do you think was sitting opposite me on the far side of the cafeteria? Jamie. She was crouched over her Bible. Her food was on her tray, untouched. I hesitated before picking up my things and wandering what I hoped was casually over to her.  
"Hey, mind if I sit here?" I gestured to an empty seat opposite hers. She looked up at me; then returned to her reading. Taking that as a yes I sat down. "Look Jamie, I'm sorry about yesterday..." Her stare cut me off. She had looked up at me.  
"What are you apologizing for?" She asked, politely putting her book down. I looked at my feet,  
"I, uh, I" I stumbled over words.  
"Goodbye Landon," She stood up and walked away, leave her food behind.  
  
I'm not a perfect person As many things I wish I didn't do But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know  
  
I climbed the steps to her front door and took a deep breath. I went through my rehearsed speech in mind before plucking up enough courage to knock. Jamie answered the door, her infamous Bible in her hands. She said nothing.  
"Jamie," I started, "I'm here to go over our lines," Jamie frowned.  
"But yesterday when I asked you, you said 'In your dreams' I assumed that meant you weren't coming." She said. I sighed.  
"No Jamie, it's because, I wanted to practice in secret, surprise everyone how good I get, so know one can know I practice with you,"  
"Oh, like secret friends?" She smiled, her face lightened up.  
"Yeah, exactly, it's like you read my mind." I moved from one foot to the other nervously.  
"Wow, ok, maybe you can read mine," She looked straight at me, her face fell. What the..?? "Goodbye Landon." She closed the door.  
"Jamie!" I yelled. I banged on the door, "Jamie, c'mon, open up!" I gave up wandering back down her steps. "Dammit!" The front door swung open and there stood father Sullivan looking ready to kick butt. "Sorry," I mumbled returning to my car. My stomach felt weird. I began to regret everything I'd done. I tried to shake myself out of it. Damn Landon, grow up.  
  
I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you  
  
Soldtheworld xxx I think this chapter sucks big. But review please anyways :D 


End file.
